1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing cabinet for a controlled dispensing of objects, in particular tools, having a housing, a storage unit which is arranged in the housing and has a plurality of storage spaces for the objects and an input means for selecting an object to be dispensed and for inputting object- and/or user-related data, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for the controlled dispensing of objects, in which the objects are stored in storage spaces of a storage unit which is supported in a housing with a dispensing opening, and by means of an input means an object is selected by a user and object- and/or user-related data are input.
2. Description of Related Art
From DE 10 2009 049 308 B3 or DE 10 2007 027 012 A1 drawer cabinets are known, in which tools or other small parts can be stored in particular. By inputting object-related or personal data via an input terminal a user can gain access to a drawer, in which the desired object is stored. To enable the dispensing of a single part from the drawer the two mentioned documents provide the teaching that the drawer is provided with a plurality of unlockable flaps.
However, these flaps render the drawers relatively large and heavy. Moreover, if heavy metal objects are stored in such a dispensing cabinet this leads to an increased risk of tilting when the drawers are pulled out. In addition, for the storage of a plurality of small parts, as for example several hundred parts, a correspondingly large number of flaps and locking means has to be provided.
From DE 20 2009 016 806 U1 a dispensing cabinet is known, from which a ring-shaped carousel located in an extensible drawer for receiving tools or small parts can be taken. In this known dispensing cabinet there is also the problem of the “risk of tilting” when a drawer is pulled out. In addition, the arrangement of a plurality of drawers with supported carousels requires the provision of a plurality of drive means for the carousel in each drawer.
From DE 298 03 081 U1 a controllable storage and dispensing device can be taken, in which an actuatable and rotatable spiral for receiving at least one object is arranged in each compartment. Through a rotating movement of the spiral the object is conveyed to an ejection chute. However, by ejecting the object through an ejection chute it could get damaged. Moreover, this storage device also requires a plurality of drive means for driving the spiral to be provided in each compartment.